A Sight for Sore Eyes
by Trinity Everett
Summary: While on their honeymoon, Castle discovers something about his wife. A 6x23 AU written for Castle Fanfic Monday.


A Sight for Sore Eyes

Caskett

AU from the end of 6x23

This is just a short little thing I wrote for Castle Fanfic Monday. Enjoy!

* * *

"How did I not know that you wore glasses?"

Her fingers stutter, leaving her page half-turned as her eyes lift to his. The plastic frames slip down her nose a bit, the weight still unfamiliar on her face, and she loses her place as she reaches up to adjust them.

"Probably because I didn't. Not until about a week ago."

Castle's head tilts as he lowers the tray in his hands to the end of the bed and opens the French doors out to the private pool, welcoming warm island air into their bedroom.

"Just before the wedding?"

"Mhmm," she confirms, sitting up and reaching for the breakfast her husband has brought her. Local fruits, juicy and sweet-smelling, scrambled eggs, and two coffees, one with a carefully crafted heart in the foam.

She waits for him to join her, crawling on his knees from the foot of the bed, before taking her food. Her book lands face up on the mattress, but she doesn't rush to save her page. She's only a chapter or two in; she'll find her spot again.

"Thought the headaches were stress and the squinting was from too many late nights at my computer. Then Javi handed me a file and it wasn't as clear as it should've been. Apparently I only need them for reading and close work."

Her husband's lips turn up, his gaze soft and affectionate. She leans into the fingers he brushes along her cheek, hoping the frames won't dig into his flesh.

"Sexy," he murmurs, scooting closer. "Why haven't I seen them before now?"

She's not self-conscious about them, not really. They're cute – plastic rounded frames, tortoise shell in color – and they look good on her. But it doesn't hurt that her new husband seems to appreciate them, especially given that she's sprung them on him on their honeymoon.

"I picked them up the day before the wedding. No time for reading," she explains, catching his knuckles with a kiss. "No reading on the plane, either."

"Mmm, too much kissing and napping."

Laughing softly, she nods. "Right. And sipping those drinks you ordered."

"First class has its perks, Beckett." He grins, his eyes bright with joy. Her fingers slip along his neck, tugging him in for a kiss, easy and unhurried. Her glasses catch his cheek before somehow ending up mashed against her own face, but it's okay. They'll figure this part out.

"Sorry," he breathes when they break away, lifting the glasses from her face with the same gentleness he reserves for priceless artifacts and buried treasure. "I'll clean these for you."

Her mouth lands at his jaw, tasting the salt from his skin and yesterday's long day of travel underneath his scruff.

"Leave them for now," she murmurs, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I'm not going to be reading again until later."

Castle's lips curve under hers. "You're not?" He twists, placing her glasses on top of her book. "What, um, in that case what _will_ you be doing in the meantime?"

She steals another soft press from his lips. "Oh, eating my breakfast… drinking my coffee." She demonstrates by popping a slice of mango between her lips, humming in appreciation at the explosion of flavor against her tongue, only to follow it up with a long sip of steaming coffee.

"That all… sounds good," her husband agrees, one hand reaching for a slice of fruit, the other slipping along the inside of her knee.

"Mmm, I think so. And maybe in a little while I can slip into a swimsuit and jump into the pool, or walk along the beach with my husband."

Castle grins, kissing her temple. It's been his go-to gesture since she joined him at the end of their rooftop aisle, one part reverence, one part desire not to screw up her makeup (not that it mattered at all to her), and her heart thunders with love for him.

"I'd be honored to walk along the beach with my wife. And, of course, to slip you out of that swimsuit in the pool."

"Perfect," she whispers, curling her fingers over his, a teasing smile playing at her lips. "But even before that, I have other plans for us both."

Her husband catches on quickly, nudging their breakfast tray to the side in favor of pulling her closer to his chest.

"You'll see no arguments from me."

"Mmm, funny." She grins anyway, though, cupping his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "You I always see just fine."

Rick's face softens, and she nuzzles her nose against his. "I see you just fine, too, Kate."

"Good," she breathes, slipping her hand under his t-shirt. "Now I think it's time to see stars."

* * *

 _A/N: This was inspired by this photo._ _bunysliper dot tum blr dot com slash post/129051894786 slash a-sight-for-sore-eyes-caskett-au-from-the-end-of_


End file.
